


Shhh...

by Taeilhyungg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeilhyungg/pseuds/Taeilhyungg
Summary: Byeongkwan loses a bet against the maknae, the punishment being having to wear a vibrator around the dorm and schedules for the whole day. Even worse, controlled by Yuchan.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one-shot featuring ByeongChan, If you enjoy, follow my twitter @taeilhyungg where I post more concepts. Enjoy!

"Channie please... this is going to be so rough," Byeongkwan pouts as he continues to be tugged to Yuchan's room by the wrist.

"You lost the bet hyungie, and if you really don't want to do it, you know the safeword. Besides, you'll look cute!" Chan pulls Byeongkwan into his room and closes and locks the door, silently thanking Junhee for not being in their shared room at the moment.

Yuchan lets go of Byeongkwan's wrist and the older sits on the edge of the bed, he watches as Chan reaches into the very bottom drawer of a small dresser in his closet and pulls out a small pink vibrating egg and a mini bottle of scented lube. Byeongkwan blushes at the thought of Chan using the same items when he's alone.

"Here. I want to watch you put it in yourself. Oh and it's controlled by an app," Chan excitedly hands the items over to Byeongkwan, ignoring the blush covering his cheeks, and pulls out his phone, quickly unlocking it to show Byeongkwan the app. "See?"

Byeongkwan nods as he sets the two items on the bed. He carefully pulls down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, shying under Chan's gaze. Byeongkwan crawls onto Chan's bed, sitting in doggy position as he opens the lube and covers the toy with it.

"Don't forget this will be in till I tell you you can take it out, so don't forget to bring some extra lube," Chan chuckles at the thought of Byeongkwan being a mess for him considering his hyungs submitting was rare. Byeongkwan nods his head in silence and applies more lube onto his entrance. he gently rubs the toy over his whole, purposefully moaning aloud to turn Chan on.

In only a few seconds, Byeongkwan takes the whole toy and Chan is helping him clean off the excess lube. "You look so cute already!" Chan squeals and flails his arms like a child receiving candy and Byeongkwan coos in response.

No more than an hour later, Byeongkwan, Yuchan, and the rest of the group were preparing for the prerecording of their new song, running frantically between makeup artists, hair and clothing stylists, their managers, and changing rooms - it was busy and never ceasing. Byeongkwan is glad for it though, glad none of the members have noticed the way Byeongkwan begins to shake his leg as Chan mischievously smirks.

"Ch-Channie, please," Byeongkwan whines as he leans against the side of the maknae, legs practically already in Yuchan's lap. Yuchan takes out his phone casually and opens the app, slowly raising the vibration speed as Byeongkwan barely ruts against the youngers thigh.

Yuchan looks over, and slightly down, at Byeongkwan and shakes his head, "I know you like it," Yuchan smiles and slides the dial up to full speed for just a few seconds, watching in awe as Byeongkwan jerks in his seat. "Look how good you are," Yuchan pulls the younger into his lap, pressing his own thigh just perfectly to push the vibrator further into Byeongkwan. 

"Ah-" Byeongkwan hisses. Suddenly he hears a snapping, looking up to meet one of the intern makeup artists.

"Hello? Don't get too comfortable, I need you up here to do your makeup," the young lady points at the empty chair, watching as Byeongkwan carefully leaves Yuchan's side. Although, Yuchan is the only one to notice Byeongkwan mouth a quiet "please" under his breath.

Byeongkwan makes his way to the open seat, gently sitting down and shifting slightly to his side.

Yuchan smirks at the reflection of Byeongkwan through the mirror as the intern opens her make up case for Byeongkwan. Yuchan looks down at his phone, turning up the vibrator just enough for Byeongkwan to feel. Byeongkwans eyes shoot up, looking at Yuchan through the mirror, worry spreading through his face as he bites his lips, almost dramatically rolling his eyes back as he presses himself into the leather seat.

Yuchan waits till the intern turns, probably to get makeup or hair clips, and he leaves his seat. “Feel good, pup?” Yuchan runs his free hand over Byeongkwan’s chest, the vibrator still buzzing quietly inside the older.

Byeongkwan eagerly shakes his head yes, leaning into Yuchan’s touch. “Be good for me, I’ll reward you after,” Yuchan brings his hand up to caress the olders hair, smiling endearingly.

Minutes pass of Yuchan watching Byeongkwan runs his hands over his crotch, claiming that he’s “just sore from working out” to the complaining makeup artist. And after what feels like forever for Byeongkwan, it’s over. Yuchan turns off the vibrator at the clearing of their manager's throat.

”Showtime in twenty, go back and get changed, work hard!” the manager chants. The three other members chant back, quickly leave to the back room while Byeongkwan clings onto Yuchan, trying the best to hide his boner as Yuchan guides him to the back rooms. Yuchan stops, turning to push Byeongkwan into the stall first, him following after and quickly locking the door.

Just then, Byeongkwan lets out a yelp, watching as the vibrator roars to life inside of him.

”A-ah... please, Yuchan please, help,” Byeongkwan pouts, sitting on an empty bench and almost knocking over a rack of clothes. ”Please- fuck me Yuchan,” Byeongkwan whines, sweat coating his forehead quickly. Yuchan walks up to Byeongkwan, wiping his messy bangs out of his face.

“No, sweetie. Don’t you think Choice would notice? Going out on stage looking all pretty and fucked out, hmm?” Yuchan teases.

Byeongkwan eagerly nods his head yes, half of Yuchan’s words not processing yet he still wants to be good for the other.

”Please-“ Yuchan turns the setting up higher, changing the rhythm to a slower pace though.

”I’ll fuck you after the show... only if you cum untouched first,” Yuchan smirks at the thought, meanwhile, Byeongkwan lets out a loud whine.

Yuchan sits next to him, pressing a digit into Byeongkwans mouth the older gently wrapping his lips around Yuchan’s fingers.

”Be quiet, baby, they might hear you.”

Byeongkwan nods, bringing a hand to push Yuchan’s fingers further inside of his mouth, moaning around them.

”So pretty...” Yuchan coos.

Byeongkwan continues to suck the youngers fingers, softly switching between gentle and slow to sloppy and hard. Yuchan watches as Byeongkwan glances down at the tent in his own pants and smiles, clearly proud of the mess he’s made.

”mmclose,” Byeongkwan mumbles around Yuchans fingers.

Yuchan pulls out his phone with his free hand, turning the settings to max, watching as Byeongkwan’s hips buck into the air.

”pleaspleasepl-“

”Shh, cum for me Byeongkwannie,” Yuchan shoves his finger deeper, making Byeongkwan gag around them, watching as a wet spot grows in Byeongkwan’s pants.

Byeongkwan rides out his high, moaning onto Yuchans fingers as the older stares in awe, slowly lowering the vibrations.

”You did so well baby, let's get you cleaned up,” Yuchan brings Byeongkwan to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He leaves his seat to retrieve tissues from a small bag in the corner of the room and gives Byeongkwan tissues to wipe his mouth while he gestures for Byeongkwan to lean back to help take out the toy.

They both hear a knock in the door, "Hurry up you two," Sehyoon's voice calls through the stall. Byeongkwan looks up at Yuchan, blushing. "I seen you two get in there, clean up, we only have a few minutes," Sehyoon chuckles and Yuchan holds in his laughter till he hears the footsteps fade away.


End file.
